What She Deserves
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: This is my first time using these characters. This story is about the love for a certain queen-kit and the distance a particular tom-kit will go through to prove to her that he is the one she truly desires.
1. One: I Dare You

What She Deserves

By: jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: This is my first time using these characters. This story is about the love for a certain queen-kit and the distance a particular tom-kit will go through to prove to her that he is the one she truly desires.

_A/N: This is my first time involving these particular characters in a story. I only decided to write this because I could focus around the concept of young love. Sorry to the fans of the characters if I don't portray them well enough. I'll gladly take reviews from you on how to make them seem more like they actually are. I usually write about Demeter and Munkustrap; not the younger kittens. _

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Chapter One: I Dare You

Pouncival sat on his chair high above the junkyard; staring absentmindedly. His gaze fell upon a certain feline; one with bright eyes and a sweet personality. She was wonderful in every sense of the word. Every sound from her lips, every move that she danced, every breath she inhaled . . . he cherished. One thing above all that brought bliss to his life was the sound of her name; Jemima.

Pouncival had loved her from the first time he saw her. But he could never admit it. Sure he was playful, rambunctious, outgoing, and boisterous; but could he be good enough for her? It was a lingering question he had been battling in his conscious for some time now. Pouncival imagined himself well able to satisfy the queen-kit and keep her content; he imagined his brown-patchy fur sleeping against hers on a lazy Sunday morning; not letting the worries of life dream of staining their satisfaction. He dared not spend too much time thinking on that subject. He was not sure if he was the sort of tom she deserved. He would always want what would be best for her; even if it didn't include a future with him.

*~*~*

On the ground, Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria sat in a circle; gossiping as usual. "Jemima," Etcetera nudged her friend. "He's staring at you again."

"Oh?" Jemima had noticed, but pretended she had not. She knew well of Pouncival's feelings. But she hadn't realized her own towards him yet. She thought he was cute and fun to be around but that was all . . . at the moment .

"You're not going to tell him, Jem?" Victoria said.

"Tell him what?" Jemima questioned seeming oblivious.

"Tell him about you and-" Etcetera started.

"I WILL!" Jemima hollered louder than she meant to. "Sorry. But I will tell him when I feel the time is right. . . I promise." She answered softer.

Both Etcetera and Victoria furrowed their brows at their best friend in complete disbelief. "Sure you will." The two retorted sarcastically in unison.

"Oh what now? You don't believe me?" she teased. Both Etcetera and Victoria turned their heads from side to side; signaling a 'no'.

"Seriously Et? Honestly Vic?" Jemima questioned, more serious this time.

"Yep." Etcetera answered.

"You'll never round up the courage to tell him, Jem. You're too shy!" Victoria added.

"I am not!" Jemima countered, allowing a slight pout to surface among her young and pretty face.

"Prove it! I dare you!" Etcetera dared.

A moment of thoughtful silence went by. Jemima was indeed shy, but she knew the moment would arrive eventually. "Fine! I will!" Jemima declared. She just never thought it would be this soon.

Victoria gasped. Etcetera grinned; firmly believing that Jemima would squirm out of it before even confronting the situation. But much to both of their surprises, Jemima called up to him. "Hey Pounce!" Jemima shouted.

His brown head snapped up ( or down rather ) at the tiny queen standing below him. She positioned her paws on her hips. "Get down here please! I have to tell you something important!" Pouncival bounded to the floor and found himself extremely close to her upon landing.

"What's up?" he greeted openly; disguising his anxiety.

Jemima fidgeted with her paws nervously.

"I . . .uh . . . I noticed you staring . . . I mean . . . oh goodness me . . ." She struggled to get her words straight as she babbled and stammered like an idiot. Jemima was losing her grasp. She slipped a claw beneath her asphyxiating collar in an effort to reduce the tightening sensation it suddenly caused.

Where had her confidence gone? Victoria and Etcetera watched from behind a crate; anxious and eager at the same time.

"I'm seeing Alonzo." She blurted. Jemima stared at the ground; waiting for his reaction.

"Oh . . . I see." Pouncival was visibly disappointed. His whiskers dropped as well as his head and ears.

He turned to leave when she caught his wrist. "I just thought you should know. He told me he wants to take me out for a surprise tonight. Isn't that exciting?" She was aiming for redemption, although on the receiving end, all Pouncival felt was deep sadness and loss.

But he knew he should be polite . . .

"Of course it is. I hope you have a wonderful time together." He tore himself from her and left the scene; sluggish and defeated.

Jemima returned to her posse of friends who just stared at her disbelievingly. "I cannot believe you did that!" Etcetera jeered.

"Well I told you I would. So there." Jemima defended. Victoria looked in the direction Pouncival had left and commented, "I think you hurt him, Jem. He seemed so depressed once you told him about Alonzo."

"It's not my fault!"

"We never said it was. I just don't think he was expecting that; especially not from you." Victoria finished.

"Whatever." Jemima huffed. She left her friends to go sit under the shade of the Maple tree to gather her thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Do you see it? Its right there; just below this text. Yep! You found it! It's the review button! Now, simply click on it to let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you in advance! _


	2. Two: The Tip of the Iceberg

Chapter Two: The Tip of the Iceberg

* * *

_A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Thank you for your thoughts and comments. And as I've said a hundred times to those who know me well enough, I appreciate the time you take and the effort you put into reading and reviewing my fiction! =D_

* * *

Pouncival sat by the stream; watching the rapid flow of the water hurry over the pebbles and stones that lined the bottom.

_I knew they were together! But why did she tell me so bluntly? And then to question my excitement? Why would I be excited about her going off with some other tom? I thought she would suspect my feelings for her. I thought she might feel it too . . ._

_I guess not. I guess I'll never be good enough, especially not for her. She's got Alonzo! How can I compare to Alonzo? Next to him, I look like some feeble wimp. _

_What am I thinking? I do __**not**__ need her! I can get whatever queen I desire! But . . . she's the one I desire . . . _

*~*~*

Jemima watched the faint breeze brush over the blades of grass while she sat under the shade of the Maple tree. The birds chirped merrily within the branches above her. The weather was normal for mid-spring. But her mood was considerably gloomy compared to the positive attitude of Mother Nature. Her eyes peered into the distance without truly seeing as she was currently lost in deep thought. Her tail flicked absentmindedly on the ground beside her.

_I shouldn't have been so abrupt. I shouldn't have told him like that. I know I hurt his feelings, I could tell just by looking at his face. He must think of me as some terrible person. Now look what I've done . . . I've probably spoiled our friendship. And for what? Some stupid dare . . ._

_I should definitely go apologize for my rudeness. He deserves it. I would hate for this to come between us. I'm sure if I explained perhaps he would understand. There's only one way to find out, and I plan on doing so._

Jemima gets up from her trance-like sitting position and hurries off to find Pouncival.

*~*~*

Pouncival returned to the Junkyard and plopped sulkily on the tire. He rested his chin on his fist, letting his lower lip press against the top one. His thoughts were filled with all things Jemima when a deep voice disturbed his concentration.

"Hey there, Pouncy boy." Her voice was like no others. There was a specific velvet tone that he did not recognize before. It alarmed him somehow, but enough to startle him, just to focus his attention on her.

She sat next to him without invitation, wrapping her tail around his neck like a scarf, the tip of it teasing his nose as it went. He wrinkled his nose and fought the urge to sneeze. She talked again in that seductive voice, "So what are you doing out here with nobody to keep you company? You must be lonely not having a feline to talk to."

Pouncival looked at her, his eyes studying her expression for the first time. He picked up on the clever grin playing on her mouth and the suspicious twinkle in her eyes. "Hey Bomba, just what kind of scheme are you trying to pull here?" he declared with realization.

"Oh, no scheme. I just thought you might like some company. I know I do." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Well I don't, so just go find somebody else to pester!" he told her firmly.

"Well, since you're not in the best of moods right now, I'll go take a nap in my den. But if you change your mind Pouncy, you know where to find me." she winked, punching him playfully on the shoulder. Uncurling her tail from around his neck, she hopped off the tire, sashaying her hips while she sauntered off, knowing his eyes would be watching. And although Pouncival tried not to allow his eyes to become fixated, he couldn't help himself but gaze with temptation.

Jemima appeared on the other side of the Junkyard. Pouncival hadn't noticed her arrival. She observed the situation from her spot in the distance. She followed Pouncival's line of vision and her mouth fell open in astonishment. _And to think I was about to apologize!_

Bombalurina turned around and waved flirtatiously at the gawping Pouncival. She even decided to blow him a kiss.

_Why should I be bothered by this? It's not like Pouncival and I are the ones dating. But still, he's always showed this interest in me that even Etcetera and Victoria noticed. And to think now that it was never true! It's been in my mind as some sort of sweet admiration that I . . . well . . . just thought would be there forever. Now it feels almost tainted; stained by false entitlement. __What was once so innocent and pure now seems shattered by lies and misinterpretation. _

_Don't be a blind sighted fool, Jemima. __I bet he's had eyes on that ruby temptress for the longest time now!_

_Well, Pouncival, two can play at that game . . ._

* * *

_A/N: So how am I doing? Constructive criticism welcome._

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I have not written it yet, but I plan to. And I'm sure some motivating reviews would increase the speed of the process –hint-. ;)_


	3. Three: And The Game Begins

Chapter Three: And The Game Begins

* * *

Pouncival ignored the distant kiss from Bombalurina and turned himself from her, pulling his knees close to his chest and folding his arms around them to keep them in place.

Bombalurina continued her exit, seeming unperturbed by Pouncival's rejection. Unfortunately, Jemima had fled by this point and failed to witness Pouncival's final resistance toward the sly Bombalurina. In her mind, it seemed as though Pouncival was very interested in the foxy queen.

Pouncival resumed his thinking from before Bombalurina had inconveniently interrupted him.

_I wonder what Jemima's doing right now . . ._

Pouncival sat on the tire for a long time just focusing on Jemima. He drew a picture of her in his imagination; her petite frame, the curves of her body, the deepness to her eyes accompanied by a pair of fanning eyelashes, with her tiny nose sitting in the middle between two rosy cheeks. He envisioned her pointy ears, her lazy tail, and her slender legs; all forming together to create the most majestic and fantastical masterpiece this world had ever known.

Pouncival jumped suddenly. A few pieces of loose trash tumbled down a larger pile of garbage and clattered noisily to the ground. He turned himself toward the ruckus. His eyes caught the site of something devastating.

There they were, seeming to have appeared from nowhere, in the shadows of the Junkyard, kissing. Pouncival froze and could do nothing but watch in horror. He tried to move but found himself stuck to the tire. He couldn't even close his eyes. Nothing was functioning properly at the moment and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he wanted to leave but something kept him there, mesmerized.

Alonzo kissed Jemima on the lips and she responded by pressing herself closer to him. Alonzo's paws traveled over the sleek curves of Jemima's body while she tousled the fur on his chest. Pouncival decided that enough was enough. He could not stand the pain shredding through his heart.

He made a leap from the tire, sending a couple of bags toppling over after him. Jemima noticed the sound and perked up suddenly. She caught a glimpse of Pouncival, and grinned rather happily.

Alonzo never noticed. He remained focused on showering Jemima with kisses, as if the objective were to cover every inch of her body so that nothing would be showing through.

*~*~*

Pouncival bolted in a furious rage; kicking and punching things while he went.

_Why does this happen to me? I should be satisfied to know that she is pleased, that her needs are being fulfilled! Why does this anger fill my soul? Does this mean I am a rotten person for being greedy, for wanting Jemima all to myself? _

Pouncival sat on a crate and held his head in his paws, breathing deeply to slow his blood pressure and heartbeat. His thoughts were now calmer and smooth.

_I know they are together, and it's time I respect their wishes. It does bother me, but I must be polite. And just because Jemima is enjoying herself, doesn't mean I have to sit here and be grumpy. I can very well be having a good night too. That reminds me . . ._

Pouncival left the crate seeking the red queen . . .

*~*~*

Jemima and Alonzo were peacefully resting under the light of the moon above. Jemima sat against Alonzo's chest, his arms embracing her warmly. While Alonzo was on the verge of sleep, Jemima sat with eyes wide open. Sleep would be impossible for her to grasp tonight. She kept thinking about Pouncival . . .

She kept thinking about how they used to play together when they were barley old enough to leave their dens, still young enough to be called 'newborns'. In her reverie, they tossed about one another, wrestling and laughing. She remembered his rambunctious but serene nature; using his paw to shove her teasingly, but not with enough strength to knock her over. And then she pounced on him unexpectedly once, and he got so frightened that he hid under the bushes and refused to come out until dark when Jellylorum came for him. Jemima remembered it as one of the worst nights of her life. She felt awful after that, and promised never to hurt him ever again. He told her that they would always be friends no matter what happened.

She somehow felt like she had betrayed their motto of being friends forever. She thought about the satisfaction she felt when she saw Pouncival hurry off . . . and she wasn't happy with herself for it. That wasn't like her . . .

* * *

_A/N: This story feels like it is falling apart. What do you think? I am debating whether I should even keep writing it. _

_How about some helpful tips or suggestions? I like those… _


	4. Four: Sultry Behavior

Chapter Four: Sultry Behavior

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I must first thank you for the little extra boost of confidence I needed in order to continue writing this. Your reviews have helped me decide to keep going. I cannot admit or be convinced yet that this story is as 'perfect' as some of you have called it, but since you like it so much, I will keep going. My devotion for your satisfaction is now the fuel powering my will. Thank you guys for everything. ;)_

Bombalurina was sitting in her den, vaguely petting her fur when she heard knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be . . ." she thought merrily, knowing exactly who would be standing on her doorsteps at this late hour. "Come in." she called. Before the door opened completely, she rested on her side while using her elbow to prop up her arm so she could rest her head upon it. She crossed her legs casually, twisting her torso to show off her flexible curve. _All a part of the lure . . ._ she mused.

The door swung open slowly, unveiling the brown patchy tom. "Well now, this is quite the surprise, Pouncy boy. Welcome." She sang sensually. Pouncival stopped, stunned by what he saw. With one paw still gripping the doorknob, he forced himself to balance correctly with gravity as his body began to tilt towards the floor, looking something like what we humans know as The Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz.

The mere sight of this crimson beauty caused his head to spin and his morality to melt. All thoughts of anything other than Bombalurina withered into dust. His bulging eyes feasted upon her feminine assets before he could even think. However, to prevent himself from fainting, he strained his voice and mouth to begin talking. "So . . . about what you were offering before . . . is that option still obtainable?" His voice contained traces of a certain masculinity and charm he never thought he had. It wavered a bit in the beginning, but the burly poise was too powerful for her to notice.

"Of course." She revealed her pearl-white teeth in a captivating smile. "Now," she continued, rising from her current position, "come over here so I can teach you how to be spoiled like a royal King." She stood in front of her bed with her finger bending him to her. She reeled him in with effortlessness, like a fish on a line. Before he knew anything, they were both on her bed kissing with severe passion, more passion than he remembered noticing between Alonzo and Jemima.

Bombalurina had him under her spell and he knew it. A large percentage of him knew this was not the answer and would not solve his problems. Yet another portion of him could not bother to care enough at the moment to stop this sultry behavior.

"You know, Pouncy boy, I have to admit," she was gasping from the intensity of their physical interaction, yet the two of them had done nothing more than kissing with brief touching mixed in, "I was not prepared for this as much, as I thought I would be. I never would have, guessed you for the, type of tom who contained as much, fire within them as you appear to possess." Her voice was cracking with the velocity of their train continuing to pick up speed. Pouncival smiled at her confession. He felt powerful by this statement.

The pleasure was reciprocal between them, the two of them enjoying this time together. But then something suddenly clicked in Pouncival's mind.

"Wait," he pushed her off of him gently, although she ignored this and proceeded to kiss and touch him until he spoke more firmly. "Bomby, stop." He commanded. She then looked into his eyes, remorseful and guilty. "I just can't, Bomby. I apologize." He bowed his head in shame. The only thing comforting to him at the moment was the thought that he had managed to end things before they escalated into something worse. "I know you probably won't understand what I am going to tell you next, I won't even be the least bit surprised if you slap me for it, but I love someone, Bomby. And it's not you." he declared.

Bombalurina wiped her paw across her mouth and stood up. "I know, Pouncy. I understand, believe me." At this, Pouncival looked up at her incredulously. This was definitely out-of-character for the tall queen. "Just promise me one thing before you leave," there was a pause before she continued, "tell her how you feel and be there when she needs you." The honesty and straightforwardness in her tone left Pouncival to simply nod. She gave a small smile and he returned the kind gesture. As he was exiting her den, she told him this, "You're a good tom, Pouncy." And she gave him a wink. He grinned and waved, stepping out into the night to go home. He felt a weight lift from his chest as he breathed in the cool air.

As he was walking, he felt this nagging feeling tugging at his heart. It felt like an ominous warning of some sort . . . something perhaps to do with what Bombalurina had said about being there for Jemima. Did she know something that was supposed to be kept secret? If so, what exactly was she not telling him?

Almost to his den, Pouncival caught the sight of oncoming silhouettes linked by the arms, apparently a couple. But that's not what sent a shiver down his spine. What triggered this sensation was the particular tom linked to a certain Abyssinian queen. He couldn't be positive about his assumption, so he darted behind the aluminum trash can to eavesdrop silently . . .

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so there it is. I hope it wasn't too predictable up until the point when you were supposed to figure it out . . ._


	5. Five: Discovery

Chapter Five: Discovery

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up here. And thank you to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. But you knew that already, didn't you? ;)_

* * *

Pouncival listened intently, monitoring his breathing to keep it quiet. Ironically, the couple stopped walking just before the trash can. Pouncival watched the two shadows on the ground. He knew exactly who was standing a few feet from him. But what could he do? Where could he go?

"Have you told her yet?" the female voice, who Pouncival immediately identified as Cassandra, questioned. There was no mistaking a voice as distinct as hers.

"Told her what?" The second voice, obviously male, returned. Even though Pouncival had his strong hunch of who it would be, he couldn't help but widen his eyes. At Alonzo's voice, Pouncival almost gasped, but quickly restrained himself by cupping his paw over his mouth.

"Have you told her that you're taking me to the Ball yet? She needs to know, Lonz. When are you going to dump her?"

"I don't know yet, sweetheart."

Cassandra scoffed. "You know how I cannot stand those pet names. Cut it out." She swiped for his ear.

"So sorry, Cass." Alonzo's shadow engulfed Cassandra's. They were now hugging and kissing. Pouncival felt his stomach flop at the sound of their lips meshing together.

"It's cruel to lead her on, Lonz. You need to tell her."

"I will."

"When, though?"

There was a moment of silence while Alonzo thought. "Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow. Satisfied?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Now, let's go before someone sees us out together. After tomorrow we will no longer need to be sneaking around. Although, after three months of this, it's been getting sort of fun."

"I agree." Cassandra giggled.

"I have to home by nine. I told her I went patrolling around the city." He laughed. "She bought it, that silly kitten." He chuckled over the word 'kitten'.

"There's still plenty of time, Lonz." Cassandra offered suggestively.

A growl escaped from Alonzo's throat and they sauntered off. Pouncival stepped out from his hiding spot and watched them go. Alonzo had his arm wrapped around Cassandra's hips with their tails coiled around the other. The sight made Pouncival want to fall to pieces. He thought about Jemima at the moment when Alonzo would crush her world with the devastating news.

Pouncival did want Jemima for himself, but not at the extent of her getting hurt. This new discovery brought a point to Pouncival's mind; one he had no clue how to handle.


	6. Six: The Inner Battle

Chapter Six: The Inner Battle

* * *

_A/N: Two updates in one sitting. How about that? =D_

_There are a lot of italicized parts in this. For the most part, they act as Pouncival's inner thoughts through-out this chapter. Sorry if it's difficult to keep up. _

* * *

Pouncival paced up and down the Junkyard. A battle was taking place inside of his mind. The two sides of his conscious were arguing over what he should do next. It had only been about twenty minutes since he had been hiding behind the garbage can listening to the conversation between Alonzo and Cassandra.

_Why did I have to eavesdrop? What do I do now? Do I tell Jemima that Alonzo is cheating on her? If I do, how in the world am I supposed to do that? I love her, I can't hurt her like that! She might hate me for telling her. What if she thinks it's a part of some scheme to get her to like me instead of Alonzo? She'll never believe that it's the truth. She'll think I lied! Why is this so complicated? _

_You have to tell her! It's your responsibility as her friend to do so! You have to protect her. You must prove your loyalty. _

_No. _

_Yes._

_I refuse._

_Do it!_

A voice suddenly disturbed his private conflict.

"Are you ok?"

_Of course it has to be her. Just act natural…_

"Uh…" _SPEAK!_

"Pouncival?"

"Yes, Jemima. Everything's fine."

_Do not panic._

"You seem a little tense about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

_HA! Let's see . . . do I want to talk about how your lover is cheating on you with another Jellicle? Sure, let's talk about that…_

"No."

"Are you upset with me?" she questioned gently.

"No! No, of course not. Why would you think that? I could never be upset with you."

She smiled a little at his last line. "It's just . . . things seem a little strange between us. I like having you as my friend, and if I've done anything to offend you in the past few weeks, I apologize. I never meant to hurt you, Pouncival."

Pouncival took a few minutes to allow everything to sink in.

"Well, I better get going. Alonzo will be home soon from patrolling and I want to be there when he gets in." she started leaving.

_TELL HER NOW!_

"Wait! Jemima, there's something I need to tell you." Pouncival felt the sweat forming on his body as she turned to him. He fidgeted with his paws nervously.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Umm . . . well . . . I wanted to . . . I wanted to thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it."

_YOU IDIOT!_

"Oh, well, you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow Pouncival. Good night."

"Good night, Jem."

_You stupid Pollicle! You could have told her! You had your chance and you blew it! GAH!_

"Hey you." a voice called, once again disturbing his thoughts. Pouncival looked up to see Bombalurina sitting on the stove.

"What do _you_ want?" he replied dryly.

"Go home and get some rest. You'll need it." she winked, ignoring his implied comment.

"You knew the whole time, about Alonzo and Cassandra, didn't you?"

"Perhaps. But listen, she's going to need someone. Like I told you before, just be there when she needs you."

Pouncival grinned and nodded. "You're something else, you know that, Bomby?" he laughed a bit.

"So they tell me." she shrugged. "Now go."

Pouncival turned to leave and went home for the night.

* * *

_A/N: That Bombalurina is one clever chick, huh? XD_

_So, review?_


	7. Seven: The Vanishing Sun

Chapter Seven: The Vanishing Sun

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get on with this. Things have been hectic lately what with Christmas right around the corner and all. But I thank you for your patience, I appreciate it immensely. ;)_

_Let's get started._

* * *

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Jemima hollered hysterically, tears streaming down her aggrieved face. Victoria and Etcetera were there too, chanting in the background in sorrowful voices. "He betrayed you, Jemima. He did this. He is the reason for your suffering."

Pouncival attempted to argue. "Me? But I never did anything wrong!"

"Liar!" Jemima screamed.

"I don't understand!" Everything was spinning. Pouncival was dizzy and he felt faint. How that was possible in a nightmare, he didn't know.

"You knew about Alonzo and you never told me! You were supposed to protect me! But no, you let me fall instead! I thought you cared about me!" Her agonized expression caused his heart to rip.

"I do! Believe me; I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"Even now, you lie to me! You are the worst friend anyone could have! I never want anything to do with for as long as I live!"

Victoria and Etcetera were in the background again, chanting. "Never again. You're a loser and a failure, Pouncival. Never again."

"NO!" he yelled.

The heads of the three felines swarmed around him, rotating unremittingly. He swatted at them to get them to somehow disappear. But it was futile. They spun around him, repeating things he didn't want to hear. Finally, he woke up in his den, sweat practically pouring off of him. He panted for oxygen.

"Just a dream." He sighed in relief.

*~*~*

He left his den seeking Jemima. He was going to tell her this time. He gathered up every ounce of courage he had and mixed it with determination. This was it. He sat on his rocking chair, grooming himself.

He waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. Eventually, he grew so tired of waiting that he fell asleep. It's no wonder with the restless night he had.

The sun was high in the sky when he awoke. The yellow light bathed the entire Junkyard in a blanket of beauty. Pouncival couldn't help but smile and think to himself how elegant the Junkyard looked now with the sunlight shining on everything beneath him. It didn't look like an actual Junkyard in that brief moment. The sun seemed magical to Pouncival then, having the power to transform anything in the category of ugliness to something so magnificently gorgeous.

Not surprisingly, it reminded him of Jemima. There was a special aura that consumed her, bright and honest; leaving a wisp of purity behind as she goes past. She was his sun, bathing him in irreplaceable warmth.

And then there she was. She had just stepped outside of her den and was stretching her stiff limbs from a nights slumber. She yawned and scratched behind her ear. The sunlight caught the spikes of her collar and Pouncival found himself admiring her. He was staring like he had done so several times before.

But then the wonder of that secret moment disappeared when Alonzo stepped out to greet her. He grabbed her from behind, picking her up with his paws gripped around her torso and twirled her around. She laughed lightly and when he placed her on the ground again, she kissed him.

Pouncival growled at the scene, knowing what a cheater Alonzo was. And soon Jemima would know too. Pouncival would be sure of that.

Pouncival kept watching from his spot on the chair, waiting for Alonzo to leave. And just as soon as he did, Pouncival jumped down from his perch and went up to the door of Jemima's den. He knocked three times and stood there. This was the moment. He was rehearsing what he would tell her. He would try to make this as simple and painless as possible for the both of them.

"Hey there, Pouncival. I wasn't expecting company this early. What can I do for you?" she greeted.

"Well, I would like to talk to you about something important, Jemima." His voice was monotone. She gave him an odd look but then opened the door wider, providing him with entrance.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about?" she questioned innocently.

"It's about Alonzo . . . and Cassandra." His tone was grave.

"What are you talking about?" still naïve.

"They're together, Jemima. I saw them myself." He tried to be careful. He had an idea of how fragile she was. He didn't want to be responsible for shattering everything she knew. But she needed to know. However, she didn't look convinced yet, so he continued.

"They have been going out at night, sneaking around. Alonzo is never truly out patrolling when he tells you he is. It's just a cover-up. You need to know that I am telling you this because I don't want to see you hurt. He's cheating on you, Jemima."

"No…" her face momentarily contorted in disbelief before it flashed anger.

"I know this is difficult to believe, but you just have to trust me. He's going to dump you, Jem. He-" she cut him off.

"Now you just stop it right there, Pouncival. I have a couple of things I would like to inform you of. First of all, Alonzo would not betray me like that; we're going out someplace special tonight. Second, I am disappointed that you would stoop down to such a low level just to try and be with me. And third, I do not believe a single word that comes from your mouth because I know Alonzo respects me enough to be loyal and to be honest."

"But Jem-"

"No. I don't want to hear any more from you. Just get out of my den before I seriously lose it."

"No, Jemima." At this, Jemima clenched her eyes tightly closed and breathed deeply. Ignoring the irritation building on Jemima's face, Pouncival continued, "I can't leave, do you know why?"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Pouncival looked down at his paws, fighting the tears threatening to spill. His voice however, was completely messy. His emotions were evident in his voice and even Jemima couldn't deny it. "He doesn't love you. He can never love you like I do."

"THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY DEN! NOW!" Jemima burst with fury.

"I'm so sorry, Jem." Pouncival slowly got up and left without another word. Jemima was standing and trying to calm herself down.

_How dare him! I've never seen jealousy take such a toll on a feline before! He's just having a problem letting me go, that's all. Alonzo would never cheat on me. He loves me…_

*~*~*

Pouncival curled himself up on his chair. He hid his face while the tears continued to roll. She would know the truth soon enough if Alonzo still planned on telling her. She would feel even worse, and that thought alone made Pouncival sob a little louder.

What also didn't help was the possibility that what just happened could ruin the previous friendship beyond repair. The world seemed a lot darker now that Pouncival's sun had vanished.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, up soon! _


	8. Eight: The Ugly Truth

Chapter Eight: The Ugly Truth

* * *

_A/N: Success! I wanted to have this next chapter up before the New Year and I did it! *dances merrily* Sorry, just ignore my excitement people. *blushes, cheeks turn bright pink*_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Jemima sat in her den, trying to cool down after the previous argument with Pouncival. She tapped her claws on the table next to her, angered and upset. Her thoughts began to wander…

_It's not like him to lie about serious things. Why would he lie about something like that? Why would he try to hurt me so blatantly?_

_It's because he wants to be with me, that's why…_

_He just wants me to leave Alonzo so he can have a chance at me. Well how rude and selfish of him! I'm growing up now; I can be with whoever I want to be with! Pouncival needs to stop acting like a kitten. The truth is that I don't love him, and I guess, especially for him, the truth hurts._

_But, his expression…so sincere and wounded…I wonder where that came from…_

*~*~*

In the Junkyard, Pouncival remained curled up in his chair, but turned towards Jemima's den, feeling like he did something wrong, like he crossed a forbidding line that was only invisible to him. He attempted to bury his feelings, to put the blame on someone other than himself, but his efforts were futile. Somehow the blame kept winding up directly on his patchy brown shoulders.

He sat and stared inattentively at the den entrance, thinking.

_I shouldn't have told her. But what was I supposed to do? Just sit here and let it happen, let that monster destroy every shred of happiness she's adapted to since they decided to be together? So much for being the responsible and protective friend. I can only imagine what she must th-_

Pouncival's thoughts were interrupted. Alonzo appeared outside of the den entrance where his focus resided. He was walking decently steady, but then came to an abrupt halt just before the door, seeming like he was about to turn around, then resuming his previous position standing in front of the den. He seemed reluctant, almost nervous; as though he too were lost in deep thought…

_You know, she's such a sweet and innocent kitten. Am I honestly going to go in there and hurt her like this? Will I stoop this low? What kind of an insensitive jerk am I? I never thought it would come to this. I feel terrible, and it'll only get worse once the deed is done. _

_It will not, you'll feel better for getting it off of your chest, permanently removed from that dreaded 'to do' list of yours. You came here to do something, and you know it has to be done. Just tell her and get it over with. You love Cassandra, Alonzo. Cassandra! **NOT** Jemima…_

And with that concluding thought, he barged into the den with newfound confidence.

Jemima gasped, jumping up from her place next to the table. "You startled me, Alonzo."

"Sorry." He replied rapidly. She observed his composure. He was sweating and standing awkwardly. To her, he looked guilty, like he was hiding something from her.

"Is something wrong?" Jemima questioned. She felt a lump form in her throat after voicing the question.

"We need to talk." At those four fatal words, Jemima visibly sank. But she could not accept it. Pouncival's words came flooding into her mind, invading her memory. She needed to retrieve her grasp on control if she was going to keep it together.

_Cut it out, Jemima! You have no clue what he's going to tell you next. He's not CHEATING! You see what you've done; you've let Pouncival get inside your mind. __Get it together, girl! Stop overreacting._

_Everlasting Cat help me…_

Her nerves were on the verge of exploding. The tension was building to a towering height.

She tried to hide the instability of her trembling paws from Alonzo, "Listen to me, Alonzo. If there's something you must tell me, just get it over with. I can't handle the secrecy right now." Her tone was feeble yet commanding, strong yet collapsible.

Alonzo looked at her, moving closer, taking her paws in his. "Well, you're right about one thing, Jemima. There has been secrecy between us. I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted this."

Jemima tore her paws from his and waved them about enthusiastically. "Just tell me! I told you I can't handle this!" she practically screamed, voices taunting her mercilessly.

"Fine." He straightened up, preparing his next words. "I've been seeing someone, Jemima. It's Cassandra."

She turned her face from him an instant later so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She focused on keeping them from spilling over.

Alonzo wasn't sure what to do next, so instead, he just continued to spew the news. "Those patrol nights were spent with her. We've been privately meeting for three months. I'm so sorry, Jem."

No response.

"Jemima?" he motioned to comfort her but she recoiled from his embrace. The room was blanketed in a silence that left them still like statues.

"Just leave me." she whispered. He went to go on talking, probably aiming for redemption by apologizing, but she would have none of the sort. She lifted her paw to quiet him.

"Leave. Now." she ordered softly. This time, Alonzo did what he was told and left the den without further commentary.

*~*~*

Pouncival never took his gaze off the den for the entire fifteen minutes it lasted. He just sat there watching and waiting. And then suddenly, Alonzo emerged.

_That's it. It's over. _

Pouncival curled himself tighter than before and tried to ignore the compelling urge within himself to go and comfort his injured friend.

*~*~*

Inside, several emotions swarmed within Jemima and she could not stop them from taking over completely. She involuntarily erupted with sobs. She quickly cupped her tiny paw over her gaping mouth to muffle the cries, but her efforts failed her. Her heart crumbled and betrayal served as the cement to fill the empty gaps. The further it sunk in, the more hysterical she felt. The sour bite in her chest refused to subside.

The capacity of her brain could not register everything. But she was aware of one thing, she was alone. Everything else just floated around in her mind now, less important. She slowly knelt down and cradled herself, bawling uncontrollably. Her body shivered violently with every round of sobs it underwent.

There was nobody to hold her; the coldness of abandonment filled her soul.

_Why didn't I just listen to Pouncival? I kicked him out of here when he was trying to be a loyal and honest friend. How could I be so cruel to him?_

_I put all of my faith into that bi-colored Pollicle. That was my first mistake. I should have known better. How stupid and idiotic of me…_

_I wish Pouncival was here, like when we were younger and he would hold me if I fell and scraped my knee, and boy did I fall quite a lot. He'd carry me all the way to Jenny's and wouldn't leave me until I was healed. But he'll never be with me now, not after how horridly I treated him. This is killing me…_

_Oh, Pouncival… _


	9. Nine: What Friends Are For

Chapter Nine: What Friends Are For

* * *

It was the following week after Alonzo left Jemima for Cassandra.

Pouncival isolated himself from everyone, keeping to himself and talking to nobody. Jemima hadn't been seen outside since the crushing break-up. She basically avoided leaving her den, it acted as her comfort zone, and she wasn't yet ready to leave it. Occasionally she would be caught peeping out of her window looking up at the sky, probably checking to see if the sun went down. But other than that, Jemima had disappeared.

For the most part, Pouncival remained above the Junkyard on his chair (as usual), overlooking the group of felines. He groomed himself, ate little (if anything at all), and slept. He refused to communicate with others, until later that evening.

*~*~*

Victoria and Etcetera were sitting by the TSE1 doing absolutely nothing when Pouncival approached. Both queens were at a loss, not knowing what to think or how to act. Pouncival had not confronted a single being until this point in time since it happened.

"Sorry to interrupt." He greeted sheepishly, keeping his gaze on the ground beneath him.

"Don't apologize. You weren't interrupting, trust me." Etcetera countered, laughing slightly.

"Here, sit." Victoria offered, patting the space next to them.

He did and then continued casually with his inquiry. "Have either of you been successful in contacting Jemima recently?"

Victoria answered, "No, unfortunately. We went over there before but she wouldn't even come to the door." She spoke with defeat evident in her polite tone.

"All we could hear was her faint crying. She's been there like that for hours." Etcetera added, sighing.

"Well, we need to do something. We can't just let her rot there. She needs comforting, and I think it needs to start with the two of you." he suggested.

"Well I guess there's no harm in trying again." Etcetera shrugged.

"Let's go, Et." Victoria pulled Etcetera to her paws after getting up herself. "We'll meet you over here when we're finished and let you know how it all goes."

*~*~*

Etcetera knocked on Jemima's door after receiving a reassuring glance from Victoria.

"Jemima, it's us. Please open the door." Victoria called.

"We just want to talk to you, Jem." Etcetera pleaded.

"Please, Jem? Don't do this to us. You can't hide from us forever.

A moment passed and the door opened a tiny bit, allowing a sliver of yellow light to shed upon Jemima's tired and grey face. Her eyes were swollen and blood-shot from the crying, her fur was disheveled, looking like it hadn't been groomed in ages, and the wonderful personality that was always there seemed to perish with the rest of her contentment.

"Oh, Jemima." Victoria gasped, simultaneously bringing a paw to her own mouth.

"Let us in?" Etcetera requested. Jemima opened the door further, permitting their entrance. She went over to a pile of quilts and pillows on the floor and hid herself in them. The pile was in the darkest corner of the den. Victoria and Etcetera looked around the den with squinted eyes, struggling to see things in the dimly lit home. The only source of light there was, was a stream of sun coming through a gap in the roof.

It looked like a tornado ripped through the place (from what they could see in the darkened area). She definitely had some sort of an emotional tantrum. Lamps were knocked over and things that must have been thrown across the room lay in the same positions of which they originally landed.

"Honey," Victoria removed the blankets and put her pure-white paw on Jemima's shoulder. "You need to stop this. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Of course it is. I was the one who let that pathetic tom into my life. I was the one who was too blind to see the affair he was having." At parts, Jemima's voice sounded bitter.

"Stop blaming yourself." Etcetera reprimanded firmly. "Do you honestly expect us to just leave you here like this?"

"Well you should. I'm not worth your time. I was a fool so therefore I must accept my punishment." She looked into the distance while confessing the next part, speaking with a hint of fantasy, as if she were picturing it all in her mind, drawing it out for Victoria and Etcetera to see. "I seriously thought I could have had a life with that _beast_. And I figured it made sense to build a dream for us, to plan out a life with kittens and a nice house to raise them in. It was supposed to be perfect…him and I. We were going to grow together, be there for each other…" She paused to allow the tears to drop quietly, clenching her eyes against the heartache.

"Let it out." Victoria coaxed, running her paw through Jemima's head-fur. And with that, Jemima erupted with sobs. Her ribcage trembled tremendously.

"I must have done something wrong. I must not have been good enough to keep him satisfied. He had to go off and find someone new because I failed." She wailed.

"Now you stop that. You know that's not the truth. That might be how you're feeling at the moment but that is not what happened. You mustn't hold yourself responsible. You alone cannot change destiny. There's someone out there for you, Jem. I know it." Victoria assured.

Etcetera contributed to the conversation, "You know, everyone misses you terribly." Jemima's sorrow decreased in volume, seeming as though she were about to sop and listen. She seemed interested, "Go on."

Etcetera took advantage of Jemima's moment of intrigue. "Oh yes, everyone! Everyone is constantly wondering about you, how you're holding up, when they'll see you, and even if there's anything they can do to help. Everyone is so concerned."

Jemima sounded disappointed, "Oh…"

Etcetera continued determinedly, "You're the nicest and kindest queen in the junkyard and everyone knows you didn't deserve to be mistreated. Don't let it get to you. So what? You've experienced you're first mishap in the world of young love. Big deal. Now is the time where you get up and face the music. You move on, you get over it. Come on, Jem."

"I don't think so."

It was Victoria's turn. "Etcetera and I both, including the entire tribe out there waiting for you, are concerned about you more than you know. You're a part of our family and we love you. I thought you knew that, and I guess you do even though your better judgment is clouded by your emotions. But that's why we're sitting here right now, to remind you that you're needed out there. So, what do you think? Are you ready to stop this and come out with us?"

"No…" she sniffled. Victoria and Etcetera both frowned and Jemima noticed. "I need time. But…I promise to be around soon, ok?"

"I think those are terms we can definitely agree upon." Etcetera winked, smiling. And to both of their surprises, Jemima returned the gesture.

"I guess we ought to be going…unless of course you don't want us to." Victoria stood up and Etcetera did so as well.

"No, that's fine. I guess I'll be seeing the two of you tomorrow then?"

"We'll be here." Victoria vowed with a solid nod.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Etcetera quipped.

The two queens practically bounced out of the den, satisfied to perfection with the progress they gained with Jemima. They went to the TSE1 to deliver the uplifting news to a pacing Pouncival…

* * *

_A/N: I want to apologize in case the dialogue was a little off. I'm still not used to writing with these characters. Can you tell? =D_


	10. Ten: A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Ten: A Friendship Renewed

* * *

Pouncival noticed Victoria and Etcetera standing in front of Jemima's door looking exasperated and perplexed. "What's going on? Where's Jemima?" he interrupted when he went up to them. It was the following afternoon and the two of them were supposed to be talking with Jemima, pursuing their 'rescue mission' to bring her back to her old self again.

"She won't let us in." Victoria replied, standing next to Etcetera who was equally perturbed by their current predicament. Etcetera had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she seemed more upset than Victoria. Victoria simply remained calm, but wore a contemplative expression on her snowy-white face.

Etcetera tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "I just don't understand it. She was talking and smiling with us just yesterday. I thought we were getting somewhere, making progress. She seemed like she was well on her journey toward recovery. We must have done something wrong Vic, but what?"

"Aw, Et. Don't take it so personally. We didn't do anything wrong. Jemima's just not very willing. She needs some kind of boost to get her going."

"Giving her more time to cope with everything she's going through might help, too." Pouncival suggested, unintentionally drawing the attentive faces of Victoria and Etcetera to look at him, and he suddenly had the urge to backpedal. "Um, well, I don't know. You two know her better than I do." He added nervously. "What else is there to do?"

Victoria pondered everything for a moment and found herself composing a brilliant plan, possibly the missing variable to their distressing equation. "Wait a minute now guys, perhaps we're missing something here." Pouncival and Etcetera looked at Victoria expectantly, with curiosity evident in their inquisitive expressions.

Victoria continued, "We've given her plenty of time, offered our company, informed her of everyone's concern for her well-being, but if you notice, she hasn't been getting what she needs exactly."

"You lost me, Vic." Etcetera wined.

"There's something specific she's after, even if she hasn't realized it yet herself; a particular tom she needs guidance from." Her gaze then fell upon Pouncival, a cheeky grin beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. Etcetera was quick to understand and let out a comprehending, "Oooohhhhhhh.", which earned her a wink from Victoria.

Pouncival's eyes darted from one feline to the second, completely dumbfounded until he finally put the puzzle pieces together successfully.

"Are you NUTS?" Pouncival hollered.

"I beg your pardon?" Victoria inquired habitually.

"You know, she does have a point. You might just be precisely what the doctor ordered." Etcetera exclaimed cheerfully.

Although Pouncival knew what they wanted from him, he couldn't deny the reluctance building within.

"So, will you do it?" Victoria questioned. Pouncival rubbed his neck in consideration. Victoria figured since it was for Jemima's cause, he wouldn't dream of declining. How could he resist?

This was his chance, and for all he knew, it could be the last one he ever gets.

_Oh boy, now what? I know I have to go through with-wait, why am I thinking about this pessimistically? This is what I've been waiting for. This is my moment. But what if I get rejected, for the second time? I don't know if I could endure that again… _

_Oh, stop being so selfish! This is for Jemima! This is your opportunity to show her that you are the tom she craves, the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Like Jenny always chimes, "When opportunity knocks, open the door and give him a mouse."…_

"I'll do it."

*~*~*

"Now, remember what we told you. Just be calm and casual. Don't forget your charming smile and prove to her that she cannot live without you being there all the time. Show her what she's missing by keeping herself cooped up in that den. Most importantly Pounce," Victoria took on a more sincere tone for the final bit, "be yourself." She smiled before Etcetera took charge shouting, "Now go get her!"

Etcetera gave him a solid shove to send him in the right direction.

Pouncival straightened himself up while he walked, thinking along the way…

_Here it goes. This is it. Just do what Victoria and Etcetera told you and you'll be fine. You can do this, Pounce. Find your confidence and seize the day… _

Pouncival took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

_I hope she likes the flowers…_

He knocked an additional three times.

_Come on, come on, come on. Open the door!_

As he raised his paw to knock another round of three, he thought…

_You know, if I'm going to be myself, why should I follow a plan that I didn't create? Sorry girls, but it's time for this cat to fly solo._

The anxiety within him melted naturally and he took control. He kept the wise advice of Victoria and Etcetera in his mind, but other than that, he was strictly Pouncival; 100%. Even the flowers had originally been his notion.

"Jemima, it's me, Pounce. Open up?" his voice sounded forced, so he tried again, speaking more firmly and more like himself. "Please, Jem. I'm worried about you, everyone is. Come on, what's the harm in just talking to me? I don't bite."

He didn't notice her, but Jemima was watching him from her window. She skillfully spied on him, undiscovered and out of sight.

"Jemima, don't do this. All I want to do is talk. I can't help you if you don't engage in simple conversation."

Silence.

"Ok, well, I just want you to know that I'll be here if you need me. I guess I'll just leave now." he decided glumly.

Jemima watched as he placed the bouquet of wildflowers on the ground and begin to walk off.

She felt a strange pulling in her chest that she never felt before and suddenly was rushing for the door. She swung it open and called out to him, "Wait! Don't go!"

Pouncival stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. He greeted with a friendly, "Hey there." He studied her appearance. Besides the ruby-red eyes, grey pallor, slightly thinner frame, and tousled fur, she looked like Jemima. He swore to himself that by the time he was through with her, she would look like nothing ever went wrong to begin with.

"Hi." Jemima returned quietly.

"Shall we walk?"

"I don't see why not." She shrugged.

Before they got very far, Jemima came to an abrupt halt and blurted, "Listen Pounce, I never should have treated you like that. I never should have yelled. I guess I just want you to know that…well…I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Pouncival's heart soared at those words.

"It's nothing. And hey, you're not so terrible to have as a friend either." The mood and the moment were serene and buoyant. There was no underlying tension between them now, just friendship and good company, like how it used to be when they were truly kittens.

"I've missed you." Pouncival's confession drew a lingering silence to fall upon them. So much for no tension…

"Listen," Pouncival began carefully, "you need to know something. The only reason why I tried to tell you about what was going on was because I didn't want to see you hurt. I would never want to see you hurt, Jem."

Jemima just looked at the ground and held her gaze there for a while. The breeze that came through the trees carried Jemima's scent trailing under Pouncival's nose like a tease. He could feel the temptation to just hold her close to him trickle down his spine.

"I'm sorry." Jemima said randomly.

"What are you sorry for?" Pouncival returned incredulously.

"For the arguing and the fighting." Her tone changed, "Can we form a promise right here, right now?"

"What's the promise?"

"A promise never to let those kinds of silly things come between us ever again?"

Pouncival smiled from whisker to whisker. "I like that promise. I like that promise more than you know, Jemima."

Jemima smiled as they walked together, shoving each other playfully as they went, just like when they were kittens. They laughed and joked the whole time, reminiscing and taking pleasure in having someone special by their side.

The both of them were becoming more familiar to the growing affection swelling within them towards one another. But how much longer would it be before they both acknowledged and unleashed it?

* * *

_A/N: Ok, how am I doing, folks? You would be surprised at how much the feedback helps me! Thank you for reading. I hope to have the next installment up soon! ;)_


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, but I thought you should know that I will not be updating this story for a while. I hope you can forgive me for this but it's something I need to do. It's just not possible for me to balance a move across town and keep up my fan fiction simultaneously. I hope you understand where I'm coming from, and hopefully you will still be my faithful and loyal reviewers when things have settled.

Thank you very much for all of your devoted and continued support!

-jelliclesoul635


	12. Eleven: The Question

Chapter Eleven: The Question

* * *

_A/N: Oh my goodness, it feels like forever since I've written fan fiction! Let me tell you something, I will never take a break from writing like that ever again. Starting up again is the most difficult process in the world. It feels incredibly foreign yet refreshing to be continuing with this after such a long time. And I'm typing this chapter on the porch of my new home, we've been here for almost three months and things are going smoothly. My cats love it here which is just wonderful. Thanks everyone for being so understanding and patient. :)_

_Ok, so here we go (FINALLY)._

_PS- A good idea might be to glance over previous chapters just to remember where we are in this literary adventure. It's what I had to do. ;)_

_

* * *

_

Pouncival and Jemima had been spending a lot of time together and the felines of the Junkyard were pleased beyond measurement to see the two of them finally bonding.

They spent every minute together just laughing how young people do, never daring to think of how anything could possibly be different between them. The world was a place of delight and merriment for the both of them. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin the immaculately perfect mood of their informal relationship...or so it seemed...

"I've been hoping to talk to you." Pouncival said, walking next to Jemima on the path among the willow trees. This had become a usual part of their routine. They'd start by taking a morning walk through the wooded park, sit by the lake and watch the fish, and chase each other on the wide expanse of grass at Toller's Field. Sometimes they'd go down to the town and see what's new, stop by the homes of close friends and such. But it always started at the park, walking by the enormous willow trees, just catching up and lavishing in the inimitable satisfaction which only transpired when they found themselves in each other's company.

"Pounce, we talk all the time." she giggled. Pouncival stopped and leaned his weight against one of the thick trunks, taking in a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" a slight edge of panic surfaced in her voice. Pouncival noticed this and quickly set things straight.

"No, definitely not." Pouncival put his paws on her shoulders, hoping it would ameliorate some of the tension in the atmosphere.

"Well out with it then. I don't have all morning you know. I have to be home for lunch. Plus, I still owe you a tackle from yesterday's game of chase." she pointed out cheerfully.

"Ok, ok. I just have one question." He slid his paws down her arms and took her hands in his own. He looked deep into her eyes, trying not to be distracted by their overwhelming splendor. He took in a breath of oxygen, allowing his lungs to expand to their maximum...

"Will you be my mate?"

* * *

_A/N: Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, along with the new house came a new computer and I haven't had the time to purchase Microsoft Word so I've typed this chapter on WordPad. I've taken Spellcheck for granted, a lesson I'm sorry to be learning. Review?_

_Also, I'll be turning seventeen tomorrow which I guess is exciting, however I don't look at it like everyone else does when they turn seventeen. You see, seventeen just symbolizes that I'll not only be another year older, but another year closer to moving out and going off to college; something entirely frightening to me, something I know I'm not ready for...but I've got fan fiction again to hold my sanity, with respects paid to all of you reviewers out there, because if it weren't for you, I just know my life would be a lot less organized. Thanks so much, especially if you're still willing to read my work after such a long wait. :)_

_And welcome to any newbies out there who may be just discovering the magic of fan fiction!_

_I'll write more soon, might even have another chapter up by today! Bye for now!_


	13. Twelve: The Answer

Chapter Twelve: The Answer

* * *

_A/N: In the event that you have forgotten, the italic writing amidst the story is the inside thoughts of the characters. You've seen this before in previous chapters so this notice is to act more as a reminder than an actual author's note. But have fun, and enjoy. :)_

* * *

Jemima was positive she heard him say it, she couldn't be imagining things, right? His lips moved, sound came out, of course he said it...

But because he asked her implied that she was meant to answer, especially since he was staring at her with expectance written all over his eager face. Now he looked worried. How long was she just standing there for? How long had her face been a total blank? Why couldn't she speak?

"Uhh..." If there was ever a time for the Everlasting Cat to strike her down , this was it.

"Are you okay?" Pouncival was thoroughly concerned by this point.

"Give me a minute here, would you?" She took her paws out of Pouncival's and put them on her hips, turning from him to think.

_Oh, bast! You need to answer Jemima. Will you be his mate or not? Are you ready for this? What if something goes wrong? But Pouncival would never do that to me. He loves me more than Alonzo ever could. But I thought the same thing about Alonzo. And I believed every word he said, and just look where that's gotten me..._

She turned to Pouncival, who looked as though he were on the verge of a meltdown. He seemed just as nervous as she was. "Well?" Pouncival urged.

"My answer is no." She gave it a minute to sink in. "I'm sorry, Pouncival. I'm just not ready. But that doesn't change things between us, does it?"

"For one, don't apologize. And two, of course it doesn't. I like being with you and you like being with me and that's all that matters." He grinned and recieved a similar gesture from Jemima.

"Hey Pounce..."

"Yeah?"

Jemima crouched low and pounced on him, taking him by surprise. "What was that for?"

"I told you I owed you a tackle from yesterday, didn't I?" she smiled, showing her glimmering teeth, flawlessly aligned.

"Well then I guess it must be my turn to tackle you." Pouncival rushed to his paws to bound after the presently fleeing Jemima. Their laughs of joy and amusement echoed through the willow trees as they continued to rejoice their friendship.

* * *

_A/N: Does this seemed rushed at all? Please let me know. Thanks in advance. Most of the remaining chapters will be this length but will be updated frequently, so fear not. _

_Still no Microsoft Word so excuse any other mistakes... _


	14. Thirteen: Love Prevails

Chapter Thirteen: Desperation Strikes... Love Prevails

* * *

The initial ribbons of light crept over the Jellicle Junkyard as morning slowly took its place. The sunlight engulfed the entire clearing and a new day had dawned.

Alonzo turned over in his bed to wrap his arm around Cassandra. When he wrapped his arm around nothing but blank space, he awoke instantly. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and skimmed his surroundings for his lover. Once he located his precious gem standing by the window, absently looking at the world beyond it, he threw the covers from his body and strode over to her, casually slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning." he greeted.

"Mmm." she hummed monotonously, not the reaction Alonzo was aiming for.

"What's troubling you, honey?" he questioned, honestly concerned.

She removed his arms and turned to face him. "I don't want this, Lonz."

"What are you talking about? You don't want what exactly?"

"Us, Lonz. I don't want us." she watched his expression deteriorate.

"You're not serious, are you Cass?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

He took a minute to let things process in his mind, it was all so sudden and unexpected from her to act like this. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not just what you did, it's what we did...to Jemima."

"I thought you wanted us to be together? Where did your spiteful attitude go?"

"I wanted us together, believe me I did, but not at her expense. I know I had nothing wrong with it the other night when I urged you to dump her, but now I see that it wasn't the right choice."

"But Cassandra! I wanted to take you to the Ball! You can't expect me to go alone, can you?"

"Sorry, Lonz."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alonzo was so thrown off by the change in Cassandra's persona. What could've brought it on? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he wasn't going to be made a fool. He needed to accompany someone to the Ball. If it wasn't going to be Cassandra, there would only be one other feline he had in mind, and he wasn't about to allow some kitten to take that away from him...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jemima sat by the tire grooming herself in the morning sunlight. Pouncival watched from the rocking chair, his usual post, just admiring her. Even though she declined from becoming his mate, he figured if he waited long enough, she'd come around. And to him, having Jemima for his own would be well worth the wait. He was willing to go to the heights of the Heaviside Layer just to see her content. The feeling in his heart was deep yet inexpressible. She was the the sun to his sky, the the moon to his night; he couldn't be complete without her. And he knew she felt the same. Pouncival knew that once she realized he would allow her the time and space she needed, she would see his true respect for her and agree to be his mate. He couldn't envision it any other way. Their bond felt unbreakable; resilient to threats of all kinds.

Just like old times, Jemima was still able to detect Pouncival's admiring stare. She knew he was watching, and though she couldn't tell why, knowing he was looking made her act all the more appealing; licking herself in a more dainty fashion, or turning herself strategically to show off particular curves. Why was she doing this? A part of her knew exactly why - because she wanted him to notice her. But another part wasn't set on a reason. She told him she wouldn't be his mate. Was she impulsively changing her mind? Perhaps so...

_She's the most magnificent creature known to feline. Anything else pales in comparison. No one else has the ability to make me feel so vulnerable. She's got me twirled around that adorable little tail of hers and I bet she doesn't even know it._

To others on the outside, Pouncival looked like a lovesick puppy-dog. His eyes were laced in a fog that only one feline had the power to lift. He seemed to be in a trance like no other. Some of the tribe members were curious, others were nervous, but most were indifferent, knowing completely which feline 'enchantress' had sent Pouncival spiraling into this dizzying love spell.

However, one cat among them all noticed the interaction between the two, and could not cope or tolerate it. The spotted tom waltzed up to the beauty Jemima. "So, I've been observing you and Pouncival." Alonzo spoke the name in an odd manner, one that hinted on a note of dislike.

"Alonzo, don't think you can just walk on over here and start talking to me as if nothing ever happened." Jemima stated emotionlessly. She didn't look up at him, instead she just licked her paws and wiped them over her eyes and cheeks.

"We need to talk. Now." Alonzo abruptly picked Jemima up by her arms and forced her over to the stove where he held her there so he could look into her eyes. Jemima was not expecting this from him. Pouncival had dozed off on his lofty spot above the yard, so he hadn't noticed the incident taking place below.

"Alonzo, let me go. I refuse to talk to you." Jemima clarified sternly.

"Fine, don't talk to me. Just listen." His voice was raspy and tinged with urgency, like he was panicked or desperate. "I'm going to be your mate and that's final. I don't approve of your fling with Pouncival. You're mine. I need to take someone to the Ball and it's going to be you!"

Jemima was infuriated. "Who do you think you are? You're no form of authority to me, so take your paws off me and leave me alone!"

"But you don't understand, I _need _to go with someone, I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Why should I give two rats and a mouse about _your _reputation? Go with Cassandra."

"SHE LEFT ME!" he erupted, startling Jemima, and waking a previously sleeping Pouncival. "And I blame you!"

"It isn't my fault! I'm sorry she left you but there's nothing I can do, deal with it yourself, just like you forced me to!"

"I'm taking you to the Ball!" he hollered. Jemima squirmed with all her might but nothing could be done about Alonzo's vice-like grip on her.

"No you're not!" Jemima cried in reply, both of their tensions reaching their limits.

"Yes I am, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Well maybe there's nothing she can do about it, but I'd sure like to have a try." Pouncival suddenly stated bravely, having jumped down from his perch and showing up at just the right moment.

"Pouncival!" Jemima sighed loudly, deeply relieved at his arrival. Alonzo was stunned at his boost of confidence and he involuntarily released his grasp on Jemima. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank Heaviside."

"What are going to do about it short-stuff?" Alonzo taunted.

"Nothing. I think Jemima's decided for herself." Pouncival and Jemima turned to leave together.

"Not good enough." Alonzo growled, lunging at Pouncival from behind. Jemima was knocked to the ground as Pouncival was forced to defend himself against Alonzo. Cats gathered to watch the brawl before Munkustrap stepped in with Old Deuteronomy in tow.

"Enough!" the silver tabby shouted, pulling them off of each other, claws still slashing and fists still flying. Pouncival had never felt anything so invigorating as fighting for the one he cherished most. He knew he couldn't let the slightest bit of dissatisfaction come to her and he was willing to do anything in his power to keep her pleased. Defending her felt right, and this new feeling made him feel like a new and improved tom.

Munkustrap lectured, "Now Alonzo, you will stop this behavior immediately and let Jemima be her own cat. The decisions she make are hers and hers alone. You'd be wise to accept it and move on. Agreed?" Alonzo nodded.

Pouncival sat next to Jemima who licked at his minor wounds tenderly. As the crowd dispersed, they spoke. "Pounce, you fought Alonzo for me. No one has ever done that for me. You risked everything just to keep me from harm."

"Well you didn't think I'd just stand by and let him bully my closest friend, did you?"

"Well I'm just glad you didn't. I don't know what I'd do without you." she grinned.

Pouncival looked up at her with eager eyes. "Does this mean you'll be my mate?"

She gigged at his childish reply. It was so Pouncival and it was just another contribution to the list of things she loved about him. "Yes, I'll be your mate, forever and always." Jemima returned, causing Pouncival to smile wider than he thought possible.

Their mouths grew closer until their lips met in a kiss that felt more perfect than anything either of them could've imagined.

* * *

_A/N: Just one chapter left! ...I think..._


	15. Author's Note 2

_Author's Note:_

_First of all, I apologize for this being nothing but an annoying author's note, but I just thought you guys might like to know that I'll be updating this very soon. I've been caught up in school but I now have some free time coming up this weekend to work on my writing so be prepared! I'm so sorry for making all of you wait this long. Chapter Fifteen will be the last chapter, I'll try my best to make it a good one. I'll be amazed if any of you have patience left to bother with this, but I hope you guys will forgive me! Thank you for all of the continued support during this story. It might not seem like it, but your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing. I feel I owe it to you to finish this, and if it weren't for you wonderful and devoted people out there, this story would not have made it as far as it did. So thank you, truly._

_-jelliclesoul635_


	16. Fourteen: The Beginning

Chapter Fourteen: The Beginning

__

A/N: The first paragraph or so is kind of a refreshing mechanism from last chapter, I'm sorry if it makes the ending seemed rushed, but I think you guys have waited long enough (which I'm still sorry about)! In my previous Author's Note, I mentioned that chapter fifteen would be the ending chapter, which was a mistake on my part. This is the official ending to "What She Deserves".

Alonzo thought about how he reacted to the amount of time Jemima and Pouncival had been spending together. He noticed their affection for each other; practically spending every minute together. It made him sick, especially because he had no date to the upcoming Jellicle Ball. Cassandra had suddenly left him, and it was all because she felt terrible about what they'd done to Jemima. Cassandra's departure from the relationship was not one Alonzo had expected. He knew he needed to take someone to the Ball, there was no doubt about it. Jemima became his prime target, but Pouncival wouldn't have it. Something took over and he had fought off Alonzo for Jemima, pride and dignity glowing from his entire composure.

Alonzo went home after the brawl was interrupted by a very aggravated Munkustrap. The events that brought him up to this point continued to float around in his thoughts. He knew more was expected of him than how he behaved. He let himself down, he let his tribe down, and he let Jemima down. Why would he act so kittenishly when he should be the responsible one, the second in command to Munkustrap, the feline who was supposed to help decrease the amount of violence, rather than contribute to it. Part of his role required him to reduce chaos, and to bring about peace and satisfaction between everyone in the Jellicle community, much like Munkustrap's job, only on a smaller level. What kind of example was he setting? Not a very good one, he knew.

The better side of him settled into his consciousness and he knew there was only one option for fixing the mess he had caused.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jemima had allowed Pouncival to sleep in her den on the night he had defended her against Alonzo. She was so stupefied at Pouncival's will to protect her, she kind of liked the feeling of being fought over, but not so much when it involved Pouncival. She'd never want to see anything awful happen to her sweet Pouncival. She knew there were feelings she had for him, only she kept them restrained to the gates of her heart. She didn't know yet if she were prepared to take on another relationship, but something about Pouncival, whether it be his childish nature, or his obvious touch of friendship, made her feel like they were destined to be together; that the point in denying it any longer would be futile.

There was a knock on the door, so she left her bed of cushions to answer. She wrapped her paw around the door-knob and opened the panel of wood to see a white and ebony striped tom standing there, looking terribly ashamed. His tail was on the ground and his frame utterly drooped with disappointment, perhaps at himself.

"Hello, Alonzo." she greeted regularly.

"Hey, Jemima. I was wondering if we could talk?" Jemima nodded slightly and stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind her. She was not particularly angry with him, but she was definitely not praising him for his actions.

"What do you want to talk about?" her focus was on the ground.

"Well, to be totally honest, I wanted to apologize."

Jemima looked up at him suddenly, astounded by what he had said. Alonzo was not one to apologize for much of anything, assistant to the second in command or not.

"I know I owe Pouncival one as well, but I thought it would be important to see you first. I'm sorry for how I acted and treated you. And I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. You're the nicest kit in this entire Junkyard, and Pouncival would've been daft if he didn't fend me off to keep you." It was the first time she'd heard Alonzo speak genuinely since they were together. She was completely astonished, almost speechless.

"Thank you, Alonzo. It truthfully means everything to me to hear you say that. I appreciate you coming over here to tell me this."

"And I want you to know that I respect your decisions. If you want to go to the Ball with Pouncival, it's fine with me, not that you need my permission, I just thought you might like to know that I won't give you any trouble."

"Thank you Alonzo, for being so kind and understanding. Pouncival isn't awake yet, but I'll send him over to find you when he does."

"So we're friends?"

"Yes, of course we are." Jemima smiled and gave Alonzo a friendly hug to demonstrate her acceptance of Alonzo's apology and friend request.

As Alonzo was leaving, walking off towards Munkustrap's patrol station, Pouncival arose from the den, looking like he'd been to the desert and then some. His fur was tousled, his eyes were squinted against the invading sunlight, and he had a stain of drool across his cheek, yawning loudly. Jemima giggled merrily and greeted, "Morning sleepy."

"Good morning, Jem. Was someone just here?"

"Yes, Alonzo." Pouncival's frame tensed at the mention of his name, but Jemima quickly explained his purpose, and Pouncival visibly relaxed.

"So are you cooking breakfast, or shall I?" Jemima questioned.

"Psshh, you? Cook?" He laughed energetically and Jemima swiped at his shoulder. The two went into the den to see what they could whip up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Jem, can I ask you a question?" Pouncival asked while they finished their meal.

"Of course you can, silly. Ask me anything." she playfully replied.

Pouncival used a napkin to wipe the crumbs from his mouth before he continued. "Well, I know we're mates now, but I figured it would still be a proper tradition to ask you to the Jellicle Ball."

Jemima grinned at his old-fashioned style. He might have been a bouncy kitten, running all over and causing disasters of all kinds, but there were times when his gentlemanly nature shined through.

"Aww, Pounce. Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" she smiled widely.

"No, not yet, but feel free to say it as many times as you'd like." He answered innocently.

Jemima laughed enthusiastically. Pouncival then asked, "So does this mean you'll go with me?"

With her laughter just beginning to fall silent, she replied, "Most definitely."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Jellicle Ball was in full swing. One of the big dance numbers had just finished. Cats lounged about, trying to catch their breath and slow their racing hearts. The night was bursting with excitement, the sound of crickets in the distance chirping their music, a sky full of glimmering stars above. Just as everyone settled down, a slow song had filled the air, softly reverberating in the ears of the Jellicle felines. Couples crept onto the dance floor, holding each other close, twirling about and enjoying the tranquil moment.

Pouncival and Jemima were sitting by the tire when Pouncival stood abruptly. He stood before Jemima, with an out-stretched paw gesturing for her to take hold of it. "Would you allow me the pleasure of having this dance?"

__

Such a gentleman!

Jemima thought, blushing while accepting his request.

Pouncival held her close to him, slowly spinning together to the sound of the music. The song was jazzy, gushing with romance and amity.

Jemima held onto her knight in shining armor as he brought her around the floor, leading her smoothly around the Junkyard. The stars in the sky above illuminated the ceiling. Pouncival dipped Jemima, and held her there for a moment, looking into her eyes, noticing her divine smile.

As the song was ending, he kissed her whie holding onto her in the 'dip' position. She kissed him in return with such passion that the crowd surrounding them couldn't help but admire their adoration for one another.

They finished their interaction and every single member of the Jellicle tribe present at the Ball cheered, including Alonzo, who winked in encouragement. There was applauding and whistling, and at that moment Jemima knew that she was in the right place, everything was perfect, and she knew it would be that way until the Everlasting Cat directed otherwise.

The noise from the crowd surrounding them quieted down, and they rapidly dispersed, providing Jemima and Pouncival with much appreciated privacy.

"Oh, Pounce, I love you with every bit of love in my soul." Jemima gingerly ran her paw through his head-fur.

"And I love you, as I always will." he squeezed her tenderly.

"You know, this is only the beginning. We've got the rest of our nine lives to be together." Pouncival whispered.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Jemima smiled.

__

My dreams have become a reality. I've finally got her to call my own. I never thought this moment would arrive, but I'd wait my whole life if I had to. I'll spend the rest of my nine lives with one goal in mind- to please her and comfort her, after all, it's what she deserves.

~The End~


End file.
